<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kind Regards, Eddie by blackb1rd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684944">Kind Regards, Eddie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackb1rd/pseuds/blackb1rd'>blackb1rd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, eddie left derry, he misses richie :((</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackb1rd/pseuds/blackb1rd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie writes a letter every week to Richie after he leaves Derry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kind Regards, Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August 4, 1993</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dear Dickwad, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorry for leaving you behind. If I could’ve stayed, I would have stayed for you. I want you to know that. I know what happens to everyone who leaves Derry. They forget. I don’t want to forget you, and it scares me every day that one morning I’ll wake up and won’t remember your face, or even a single one of your stupid jokes. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I would kill to hear your voice right now (as annoying as it is). I miss everything about you, Richie. I miss how you smelled of cigarettes every time we kissed. I miss how when Sonia would put me on house arrest because she thought I had some bullshit disease, you would sneak through my window anyway and we would stay up until midnight reading comics. I miss how I would cast you secret glances and you never noticed. Not once.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I miss </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">us</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll never forget you. I promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yours, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">August 11, 1993</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dear Richie,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do you remember when we built a treehouse? Well, I guess Ben built it while the rest of us watched but, do you? I was thinking about it the other day, when I found a photograph of us in one of my boxes. I haven’t unpacked a lot of my stuff yet, it still hurts to think about the loser’s club. Anyway, Mike took the photo on the day before my birthday. I technically wasn’t supposed to find out about the treehouse, but a giant structure made out of wood is hard to miss when you live in such a small town. When it was done, we all cheered, all except you. You stared at the treehouse like it was the best thing you’d ever seen. It’s stupid, but back then I wished you would look at me like that. Now I just wish I could look at you at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Love, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">August 26, 1993</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m starting to forget, and I’m scared. It’s only been a month and I can’t seem to remember things from Derry that I </span>
  <span class="s2">know</span>
  <span class="s1"> I should. The worst part is, they’re not even little things. I can’t even remember what comic books we read. Did we read comic books together? It’s all blurry, like I’m seeing everything through a foggy window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie, sometimes I forget your name. It scares me so much that I can’t remember who you are. But I won’t let whatever it is making me forget win. After all, I promised you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sincerely, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">October 8, 1993</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hello. How are you? It’s been awhile since I left town. I hope you are doing well. I saw your name in my yearbook and thought I’d send a letter to your address. Don’t worry, I just found it on the back of a photo, I’m not a stalker. The weird thing is, I don’t remember ever seeing you. There’s a little part of me that thinks you’re someone special, someone that used to be important to me. That’s silly, right? How could a stranger be important to me? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ve never even met you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">January 16, 1994</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dear Mr. Tozier,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I would kindly ask you to stop sending letters to my address. I don’t know who you are, and I think you have the wrong person. Also, I do not need comic books, so stop sending those too. Who even reads Justice League anymore? It seems whoever you were sending those letters to, you love very much. I hope you find the right house. It would be a shame for your friend not to see them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kind regards, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie Kaspbrak</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>